pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Emboar
Vs. Emboar is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/8/19. Story Katharine: Mandibuzz, use Brave Bird! Katharine’s Mandibuzz flies at a Gurdurr at the Vertress arena, surrounded in a blue aura. She slams into Gurdurr, defeating it. Referee: Gurdurr is unable to battle! The winner is Mandibuzz and the victor is Katharine! Katharine: Oh yeah! We rocked it! Gothorita: Gotho gotho! Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan cheer from the crowd, Rui doing so unenthusiastically. Iris: Could you be a bit more supportive? She did help us against Team Plasma. Rui: I know, but do I really have to cheer for her? I still don’t like her that much. Cilan: It is a privilege to even make it to the Vertress Conference in the first place. She has earned it. Rui: If you say so. Hey Cilan, can you explain the rules of the tournament again? Iris: Didn’t you listen the first time? Rui: I was, but then some cute muscle guys passed by and I, lost focus. Iris: (Rolls eyes) Hardly surprising. Rui: Oh, keep it up. I dare ya. Cilan: (Sensing tension) I’ll be glad to explain it again. Since only 64 participants signed up, they’ve gone straight into the main rounds. A trainer has to win in a single battle, a double battle and a triple battle. They make it through all of those and they move onto the Championship Tournament in the Top 8, where they compete in full battles. Rui: So a trainer has to win 6 times in a row in order to win? Iris: That’s actually right. You can do math! Rui: Ugh! You’re such a kid, teasing me like that. Iris: (Snickering) Like you get to tell me that! Cameron: Now Riolu! Use Circle Throw! Riolu faces off against a Gigalith, which is charging at Riolu. Riolu leans back, catching Gigalith with its feet and lifting it off the ground. It kicks it overhead and sends it crashing into a wall. Referee: Gigalith is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu and the victor is Cameron! Cameron: Nice job Riolu! Riolu: Rio rio! Iris: Way to go Cameron! Rui: That guy seems scatterbrained but tough. Cilan: A certain flavor to him, that’s for sure. Wyatt: Alola! Rui, Iris, Cilan. The group turns as Wyatt and Helga join them and sit with them. Cilan: Wyatt! And who’s your friend here? Helga: My name’s Helga! Wyatt agreed to bring me to watch my big brother compete! Wyatt: Hugh is a good friend of mine, and rival technically. Plus me and Helga get along great so it was no problem. Iris: What about Rosa? Wyatt: After her musical got rave reviews, she had been asked to assist in other projects. Mostly minor stuff right now, but I’ve never seen her happier. Helga: There he is! Hugh! Hugh walks onto the field, facing off against Emmanuel. Emmanuel: Scolipede! Emmanuel throws his Pokéball, choosing Scolipede. Hugh: Yamask! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Yamask. Yamask: Ya! Emmanuel: Scolipede, Steamroller! Hugh: Yamask, Power Split! Yamask glows with a purple aura, releasing it. Scolipede glows the same, as its aura is siphoned off. Scolipede curls up and rolls with a green outline, ramming Yamask. It takes little damage, as Scolipede glows with a black aura. Hugh: Our Mummy ability cancelled out yours! Now Will-o-Wisp! Yamask forms several blue fireballs, firing them at Scolipede. Scolipede takes them, suffering from burns. Emmanuel: Sludge Bomb! Hugh: Protect to Shadow Ball! Scolipede spews Sludge Bomb, as Yamask raises its mask and blocks the attack. It then fires Shadow Ball, striking and defeating Scolipede. Referee: Scolipede is unable to battle! The winner is Yamask and the victor is Hugh! Hugh: Yes! One step closer. Helga: YEAH! BIG BROTHER! Rui: (Holding ears) Do you have to scream so loud? Iris: You should try cheering that loud for your big brother. Helga: Huh? Your big brother is competing too? Rui: Ian? Yeah. He’s a bit lame though. Iris elbows Rui, the two now annoyed with each other. Ian walks out onto the field, adjusting his hat to hide his head. Cilan: Ian’s up! Helga: That’s your big brother? He looks stupid with that hat on. My big brother could easily beat him! Rui: Oh, bring it on punk! Wyatt: What’s with the hat? That isn’t his usual style. Cilan: He, got a bad burn on his head. He wears that to prevent sunburn. Wyatt: Ah. Been there, got that. Hilda runs out the other side of the field, pumped and energetic. Hilda: Yee-haw! We get to battle again! Ian: (Still adjusting the hat) It’s a shame I have to knock you out so early. Hilda: As if! Emboar, let’s go! Hilda throws her Pokéball, choosing Emboar. Emboar: EM! Ian: Samurott! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Samurott. Samurott: (Head held high) Samu. Iris: Dewott evolved into a Samurott! Hilda: Ha! A repeat of our first battle? Won’t end up that way! Emboar, use Flamethrower! Ian: Cut through it! Razor Shell! Emboar breathes Flamethrower, as Samurott draws a seamitar. It is surrounded in water energy, cutting clean through Flamethrower. Hilda: Ooooooh-eeeeeeeeeeh! You wan’a close quarters? No one matches my Emboar! Go for Arm Thrust! Ian: Fling! Emboar charges the field as Samurott Flings the seamitar. Emboar is struck in the shoulder as the seamitar arcs back. Hilda: Fling it back! Then Hammer Arm! Emboar’s eyes shine, lunging and Flinging the seamitar at an increased speed. It strikes Samurott hard, him skidding back. Emboar swings his glowing white arms for Hammer Arm. Samurott quickly picks up the seamitar and blocks the attack, the two stalled. Hilda: No way! Ian: Thanks for returning that. Sacred Sword! Samurott’s seamitar glows with a large beige energy blade, repelling Emboar. Samurott swings Sacred Sword, knocking Emboar off his feet. Emboar gets up, punching the ground. Hilda: Flamethrower! Ian: Water Pledge! Emboar breathes Flamethrower, as Samurott sheathes his seamitar. It glows with a blue aura as water towers shoot out of the ground, dousing the Flamethrower. Emboar’s eyes widen as he is struck by Water Pledge, defeated. Referee: Emboar is unable to battle! The winner is Samurott and the victor is Ian! The crowd goes wild, as Rui stands and cheers. Rui: YEAH! THAT’S THE WAY! Iris: So much for him being lame. Rui: Hey, you’re happy for him too! Wyatt: (Laughs) See? I told you this was a fun group. Helga: (Pouts) She seems a bit weird. End Scene Cheren’s Jellicent battles a Stoutland. Jellicent spews Scald, which defeats it. Referee: Stoutland is unable to battle! The winner is Jellicent and the victor is Cheren! Cheren returns Jellicent as he walks off the field. Trip walks past him, the two exchanging glances. They go past each other as Trip takes to the field, facing Manning. Trip: Escavalier. Trip throws a Pokéball, choosing Escavalier. Escavalier: Es! Manning: Go Heatmor! Manning throws his Pokéball, choosing Heatmor. Manning: Heatmor, use Flamethrower! Heatmor breathes Flamethrower, as Trip’s expression is as emotionless as ever. Trip: By choosing Escavalier, a Bug Steel combo, it created a 87% chance that you would choose a Fire type. Allowing me to counter it. Escavalier. Use Drill Run. Escavalier’s lances spin like drills, as it thrusts one forward. It travels down the field, spiraling through the Flamethrower. It thrusts the other Drill Run lance into Heatmor, defeating it. Referee: Heatmor is unable to battle! The winner is Escavalier! Hugh: To think that he’s back. Hugh is now sitting with the group, Helga tugging on his arm to get his attention. He ignores her. Hugh: Trip made it to the Top 8 in the last tournament. He’s as cold and calculating as ever. Cilan: While his presentation seems a bit bland, the amount of flavor he has in his attacks is breathtaking. Helga: Ahhh! That’s the fifth food reference today! Big brother I’m hungry! Hugh: (Receding) Fine, fine. I’ll get you something. Helga: Yay! Helga leads Hugh off, as Casey and Beedrill battle Eelektross. Casey: Beedrill! Use Sludge Bomb! Russet: Eelektross use Thunderbolt! Beedrill fires a Sludge Bomb, which Eelektross counters with Thunderbolt. Beedrill then flies in and strikes Eelektross with Twineedle, poisoning it. Casey: Now knock it out of the park! Use Venoshock! Beedrill’s stingers glow as it fires globs of green liquid. The Venoshock hits Eelektross, releasing a greenish purple electricity that shocks it. Eelektross falls over defeated. Referee: Eelektross is unable to battle! The winner is Beedrill and the victor is Casey! Casey: Alright! Time for the Electabuzz chant! Beedrill: Bee bee! Hugh and Helga make their way back to the stands, Helga eating cotton candy while Hugh carries two hot dogs. As they enter the stadium, they find Ian leaning up against the railing. Helga: (Mouth full) Hi. (Swallows) Your sister’s annoying. Hugh: Helga! Ian turns and smiles to Helga, laughing. Ian: She is a bit, isn’t she? Hugh: How’s the competition looking to you? Ian: Some heavy hitters to be sure. You, Cheren, Trip. And her. Hugh looks to the field, Sabrina in position. Her Swoobat flies through the air after a Swanna. Isabelle: Swanna, Ice Beam! Sabrina: Round. Swanna fires Ice Beam, while Swoobat releases multi-colored sound waves, disrupting and breaking the attack. Swanna is hit and disoriented. Sabrina: And Psychic. Swoobat swings its wings out, releasing a Psychic burst that slams Swanna to the ground defeated. Referee: Swanna is unable to battle! The winner is Swoobat and the victor is Sabrina! Hugh: Dang. She doesn’t mess around. Ian: She won the Hoenn League tournament. It’ll take nothing but our best to defeat her. Later that evening, the remaining 32 trainers look to the match up board to see who they will be battling the next day. Ian and Casey are paired up, while Cheren and Trip are paired up later on. Casey: Alright! This is it! We both won a match against the other this region, so this will decide who is supreme! Iris: You do realize that Ian only lost last time because he was disoriented from his injuries? Casey: There are no excuses! A win is a win and a loss is a loss! Get ready to fall to my fast ball! Ian: Heh. I’m interested to see you going all out. I’ll be sure to as well. Hilda: Well gud luck to da both of y’all! Cheren and Trip exchange glances again, as they separate and leave. Wyatt watches them separate. Wyatt: Do those two have a history? Cilan: Escavalier used to be Cheren’s. I have a feeling he’ll want to prove himself in their match. Wyatt: Like Trip cares for that. Still, it’ll be a good match. Main Events * Ian, Cheren, Katharine, Casey, Sabrina, Hugh, Trip and Cameron all make it onto the second round. Hilda is eliminated. * Katharine's Vullaby is revealed to have evolved into Mandibuzz. * Wyatt and Helga come to watch. Characters * Ian * Katharine * Cameron * Casey * Hugh * Hilda * Cheren * Trip * Sabrina * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Helga * Emmanuel * Isabelle * Referee Pokémon * Samurott (Ian's) * Mandibuzz (Katharine's) * Gothorita (Katharine's) * Riolu (Cameron's) * Beedrill (Casey's) * Yamask (Hugh's) * Emboar (Hilda's) * Jellicent (Cheren's) * Escavalier (Trip's) * Swoobat (Sabrina's) * Axew (Iris') * Gurdurr * Gigalith * Scolipede (Emmanuel's) * Stoutland * Heatmor * Eelektross * Swanna (Isabelle's) Trivia * This episode starting its own series was inspired by the anime having the Vertress Conference occurring towards the beginning of the third Unova season. It was also to finish the previous series with the end of the battle against N. * Ian and Hilda battle again with their Unova starters represents their battle at the beginning of the first episode of the previous series. * Hilda being eliminated in the first round is similar to the Hoenn competition with Sheila, who Ian defeated in the first round despite her being a prominent rival. * This marks the first time that Wyatt appears in an episode without Rosa since Shadows in the Lost Tower, and the first time they are apart since they started traveling together in Breeding a Tale of Adventure!. * Cheren and Trip have formed a rivalry based off their previous interaction in Vs. Accelgor. This marks the first time that one of Ian's main rivals has another character shown as a main rival. ** This also means that Trip is not a rival of Ian's again, as before he was Wyatt's rival. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments